Decent
by ThatMormonGirl
Summary: "When you owe your life to someone like me, the fall into darkness is inevitable"
1. Uno

Rickie was shaking violently as Tuco pressed the cold steel of his gun even harder into her temple. She tried to stay strong, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction. She glared back up at him as he smiled at her.

"Listen up you little _putana_, if you want you and your little boyfriend and the old man to get out of here you're going to do exactly what Tuco tells you."

"Don't listen to him Rickie!" Jesse tried, but a smack from Tuco's gun had him sprawled out on the floor.

"Jesse!" Rickie cried, "Jesse, please answer me." She whispered. He emitted a small groan and Rickie let out the breath she'd been holding as he slowly sat back up. The small bell rang out from the kitchen and Tuco wandered off, leaving Rickie, Jesse, and an unconscious Walt alone in the living room. Jesse turned to Rickie. He could see her hands shaking and tried to calm her down.

"Hey." He said; she turned to him. "Don't listen to him Rickie, we're going to get out of this." He whispered to her. "I promise."

"Jesse…if we don't get out of here-" She started.

"Don't say that." He objected. "Rickie we're going to get out of here." She looked at Jesse, his beautiful eyes that reminded her of the ocean, so deep and blue, but also so shallow and full of shit. She looked into those beautiful, lying eyes and saw the fear he was trying to hide.

"But if we don't get out…" She bit her lip, scared to say the words. "I…I'm still glad I met you." She finally spat out. He looked at her for a long time before smiling weakly.

"I'm glad I met you too." They both looked up as Tuco walked back into the room, muttering angrily in Spanish. He took the gun and pointed it right in Rickie's face.

"Now like I was saying, you do was Tuco tells you, you come out of this alive…Miss CSI." He spat the letters at her like they were some kind of disease. Rickie glared him back down. She was glad her hands were tied behind her back, because they were shaking violently. Jesse had been moving closer to her until he was almost pressing his back into her shoulder, he maneuvered his hands the last few inches until they held hers, stopping her trembling. Rickie looked over at him, surprised. He just nodded to her, telling her they were going to get through this. She turned and glared back at Tuco.

"Go to Hell you old pervert." She growled. Tuco's eyes got huge as he pulled back the gun and smacked her in the face, causing her world to go black.

_Jesse…_

~Rickie~

I looked at the dead body rotting away at my feet. I was a woman, or at least, had been at some point. She was skinny and had almost no hair left on her head, what she did have was wild and untamed. Her face was littered with scabs and scars; I assumed meth immediately as I squatted over her, taking more photos. I heard gagging behind me and turned to see one of our interns looking like he was going to blow his lunch all over my crime scene.

"Hey." I snapped. He looked up at me, terrified. I sighed, I remembered being in his shoes, seeing a dead body for the first time. I stood and walked away from the body, ushering him to the other side of the crime tape.

"I'm sorry-" He started, but I held up my hands.

"I understand." I said, he looked at me with huge eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep. Everyone's been there kid, you never forget your first body."

"Who was your first?" He asked. His face got bright red. "B-body, I mean?" I sighed.

"Ryan Jones, Two years, six months and ten days old when he died. His mom had let him drown in the bathtub because she was so high she didn't even know where she was, let alone that her little kid was in water over his head. I remember he had the most beautiful little eyes." I sighed, that case had also been the first one I solved, mostly because everything had been handed to me by the mom on a silver platter.

"Jesus." He muttered. "How do you do it?" I turned to him.

"Find the bastard who did it." I answered simply.

"Haddock!" I turned and sighed as I saw my least favorite person on the planet. Hank Schrader, one of the DEA agents who was constantly taking my crime scenes, and just using my victims in his little drug chess game. He also was always making crude jokes and was loud and obnoxious. He had never solved a single one of my cases that he took, ever. I despised him with all I had, and I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the Crime Scene Unit called him DEA orangutan behind his back. I walked over to him; he was getting his dirty footprints all over my crime scene as he ducked under the tape.

"I didn't know the DEA was handling dead junkies under bridges now." I shot at him. He smirked at me.

"Well, junkies mean drugs, and I do work for the _Drug_ Enforcement Agency Miss Haddock."

"Really? Because you've never cared about them before."

"Well they didn't overdose with _my_ premium meth before now did they?"

"How do you know that?"

"Feds know everything. This is my crime scene now."

"This is _my_ crime scene you bald gorilla!"

"Oh, a bald joke, never heard that one before." He muttered. "Have you heard the one where you slept your way into being a CSI?"

"Yep, but at least I know that's not actually the case." I said, holding my ground as I glared at him. "Now get out of my crime scene, you're contaminating my evidence."

"I don't think you heard me. This is a DEA matter now, so how about _you_ stop contaminating _my_ crime scene?" I was about to really go for the throat when my captain, Louis Ross, walked over.

"Haddock, come on, there's nothing we can do." He said. I sighed and walked off, making sure to glare down that ugly cue ball blowhard one last time.

"That's the third case they've taken this week." I muttered as I hopped into the van. "How can I do my job if they keep taking all my cases?"

"Look, I don't like it either Haddock, but they're higher up then us. If they want a case we've got to give it to them." Ross said. "And you calling him a gorilla probably didn't help."

"It's true." I said.

"I know, but still, most CSI's would be stoked to have half their cases taken from them."

"Except they're not going to even try to solve them. They're just going to take the drugs and put her down as a Jane Doe. Jesus Ross I bet they're not even going to run her through CODIS."

"It's not our problem now." He said. "I'm sorry Haddock, I really am, but our hands are tied." I sighed.

"I just can't wait to get my hands on whoever is making that damn meth. It's all the DEA cares about, this stupid super pure meth."

"Well they do enforce drugs." Ross said as we pulled into the station. "Look, just forget this junkie, you still got your double homicide on West and Mason, the suicide in that new residential area, and two more dead junkies just outside the city to deal with first thing in the morning."

"Joy." I said. "God why can't all these junkies and drug lords just kill each other and be done with it?"

"Because then we'd be out of a job." Ross said, patting my back. "You should go home, you've got a long day tomorrow."

"Night Ross."

"Goodnight; and Haddock?"

"Yes?"

"Forget the junkie."

But I couldn't forget her. All of my junkie cases had been the same since this new meth came out, people who were so used to it being watered down or cut with something else that they took too much and dropped dead. I'd had twice as many dead junkies as I usually did, and that was saying something. I let out a long sigh as I opened the door to my apartment, tossing my keys on the side table.

I flopped down on the bed, I couldn't get her hollow eyes to leave me as she stared, begging me to find the bastard who did this to her. I pressed my hands to my face. I had to find whoever this was and take them out, DEA or no DEA.

I decided to get some sleep and hopped into the shower, but she still wouldn't leave me, even as I changed and crawled into bed she was still there, begging me to help. I sighed, I was almost never this caught up in a case, why her? Why this junkie?

_It's not the junkie._ My brain promised me. _It's the place._ I pushed the thought out of my mind as I pulled the covers over my head, desperate for sleep to take me away from those memories. Finally sleep came, but it was not the escape I'd been hoping for as I remembered that night…

_"Why were you so stupid?!" I yelled at myself, gripping the wheel so hard my knuckles were a ghostly white. "How could you trust that bastard?!" I couldn't keep the hot, angry tears from running down my face as I started to cry. "How could you trust him?" I whispered again. I couldn't get those beautiful eyes out of my head, they'd lied to me, they'd said they cared about me. Like how I had cared about him… I pressed my face into the steering wheel, it wasn't fair, how could he do this to me? After everything…___

_The first thing I felt was the drop as my car went through the guardrail and I plummeted down, down into Hell and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I could feel the weightlessness you get through your body as my life flashed before my eyes, leading me back to this, my inevitable end as I hit the water and everything went black._

I shot up; a thin layer of sweat had formed on my skin as I felt a shiver creep through me. I swallowed nervously at the cold, haunting memory before halfheartedly brushing my hair out of my face and getting up. I knew there was no way I would be able to get back to sleep now. I went into the bathroom and leaned down, pressing cold water to my face, trying to wash away my nightmare. I looked up in the mirror and I saw her, the junkie, staring right back at me. I shivered at her hollow eyes, pleading with me to find whoever had made the meth that had killed her. Let her family know what had happened, find her next of kin, let her be buried with a name. Then I blinked and she was gone.

I stared into the mirror for a long time. I hadn't slept since all these junkies had started dropping like flies and the DEA had just shoved them into the "victims" folder on their computer. Dammit, they were people and deserved to be treated like people, not just pieces on a chess board. I looked down at my tattoo, tracing my fingers over the Latin script at the base of the skeleton and whispered the words.

"Hoc etiam transibit." This too shall pass. I shook my head. There was no way I was just going to let all this shit with Schrader and the DEA pass, because it never would. I quickly ran to my closet and was about to get dressed when my phone rang. I sighed, it was probably work. I picked up the phone and answered before looking.

"CSI Haddock."

"Rickie? Rickie Haddock?" I knew the voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Walter." I smiled.

"Walter!" I gushed. "It's so nice to hear from you! How's junior?"

"He's great."

"And Skyler?"

"She's doing great too, listen, I need to talk to you, it's really important, are you busy right now?"

"No, what's up? Need me to take junior to homecoming or something?" He chuckled nervously.

"I just… I need to talk to you; can you meet me in twenty minutes at this address?" He spouted off numbers as I rushed to find a pen. I told him I would be there as soon as I could as I threw my hair into a braid and quickly got dressed. I snatched my keys and jogged out the door, hopping onto my bike as I raced off towards the address.

As I pulled up I was a little surprised to see a gated house, which I knew wasn't Walters. I dismounted, setting my helmet in the bag as I reached back; making sure my gun was still tucked into the back of my jeans. I pushed the gate open to see Walter, smiling at me.

"Rickie! It's so nice to see you." He said, but I could tell something was seriously up.

"What's going on Walter?" I asked, starting to reach back for my gun.

"Yo, Mr. White where is this bit-?" I stopped as I heard the voice. The one that haunted me every night for all these years. I snapped my head over to see him.

Jesse Pinkman.

He had the same look on his face as I'm sure I had on mine, pure shock. Then I pressed my face into my hands. "Fuck me." I muttered.

"Oh please tell me that's an invitation!" Jesse said, hopping down the steps and swaggering over to me. "Damn Rickie, when did you get hot?"

"A few days after you ruined my life." I shot. I turned to Walter. "What the Hell is this asshole doing here?"

"Ruined your life?" Jesse asked, and then his eyes got big. "Ooh, are you still mad about that?"

"Yes I am still mad about that." I growled in his face. I heard Walter sigh.

"We should get inside." He said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You'll see, just, please Rickie." I looked at him for a long time before I let out a quick sigh.

"Alright, but I swear, he tries anything," I pointed to Jesse, "I call for backup."

"Jesus, Walt, are you sure you don't know anyone else?" Jesse grumbled as we walked inside. "She's not going to help, she hates me." As soon as he shut the door I slammed him into it.

"You're damn right I hate you. But I owe Walt, so just stay the Hell out of my way." I let go and he stumbled forward, a look of awe and fear in his eyes.

"God damn Rickie, please tell me you don't have a boyfriend." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not even in your dreams." I snapped. I turned back to Walt. "So, what's so important?" He looked at me for a long time and I could see that something had him worried sick. I felt all my anger at Jesse wash away at the look in his eyes. He turned to Pinkman.

"Can we have a moment?" Jesse scoffed at him.

"Why?"

"Just…" He let out a long sigh. "Just wait in the R.V." Jesse shrugged.

"Whatever." He walked by me, stopping just before leaving the room to look back. "Hey Rickie, if you ever get lonely one night, give me a call."

"Get out." I snapped. He smirked at me before finally closing the door. I shook my head, man that kid had some nerve. My eyes snapped back to Walt. "So why are you hanging around with that loser?"

"It's a long story." He said sadly. "Rickie, listen, do you remember when I saved you, and you promised you'd do anything for me, that you were my man? Well, _wo_man, but you get my point."

"How could I forget?"

"Well, it's time to repay that debt." I felt my blood run cold.

"Are we going to kill Jesse?" I asked, feeling my stomach turn to lead. Why else would Pinkman be here?

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. I…we…" He was struggling for the words.

"What? Walter just tell me."

"Follow me." I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I followed him outside. Jesse looked at Walt with huge eyes.

"You're kidding right, Mr. White-" He grabbed Walter by the shoulder and led him a few feet away. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I could tell by their tones and faces that whatever it was it wasn't good. Finally Walt said something and Jesse gave up. "Fine." He snapped. Walter came back over to me and led me to the R.V.

"Now Rickie, remember, you owe me."

"Walter, what's going on?" I felt sick to my stomach as he stayed silent, his face ashen as he finally opened the door to the R.V. I stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the stench of death. I knew what had happened now as I stepped further inside, hearing Walter and Jesse step inside behind me and the door shut. I finally looked on the floor and gasped.

There were two dead bodies sprawled out on the floor. I started to back up; there was no way, not Walter. Not the man who saved my life, my timid, quiet chemistry teacher. He couldn't have-

Pinkman.

I turned back to see them both staring at me. I started to reach back for my gun, but Jesse grabbed my arm and got to it first, tucking it into his own jeans as he pinned my arms painfully behind my back.

"What the Hell happened?!" I demanded.

"We need to get rid of these bodies and we can't get caught by the police."

"I _AM_ THE POLICE! You just told the police that you _killed_ someone!" I roared, Jesse smacked his hand over my mouth.

"Rickie, listen to me. You have to help us." I fought away Jesse's hand.

"And why's that?" I hissed.

"Because if you don't, I tell the police what really happened." My heart stopped. No, he promised me that he'd never say anything. That could never get out, it would destroy me. I'd go to jail and I'd lose my job, my home, not to mention there were a lot of women in prison who were just itching to get their hands on me. I bit my lip; I knew know that I was helpless.

"Alright."


	2. Dos

~Rickie~

I looked back up at Walter and saw the shock on his face.

"What?" He said slowly, not believing I'd give in this easily.

"I said alright, now will you get your lapdog to let go of me?" I snapped, nodding my head at Pinkman.

"Jesse." Walter said, he sighed and let go of me.

"And I want my gun back."

"Mr. White, you're not seriously going to-" Jesse started, but Walter cut him off.

"Give her the gun."

"You can't be serious." He growled. "She's going to shoot us!"

"No, she's not. She can't." I felt like some kind of animal on a leash as the continued to argue about me. I'd become a CSI so I wouldn't have to feel helpless like this. A lot of good that'd done me. Finally I spoke, stopping their squabbling.

"Jesse, I'm not going to shoot you." I said, looking into his eyes. It was hard to believe they were the same ones that I'd trusted what seemed like another lifetime ago. The look on my face must have convinced him, because he started to hand it over, but quickly stopped. He unloaded all the bullets and shoved them into his pocket, then finally handed my gun back to me.

"Sorry, can't trust a cop, you know?" I scoffed at his excuse of an apology as I slipped my gun back into my jeans.

"Now," I said, "I'm not helping you until you tell me exactly what the fuck happened." I said, shoving them out of the R.V. The stench of death, especially with the heat, was a little hard to bear.

"Sure, come inside." Walter said, ushering me back indoors so we couldn't be heard. I sat down on the couch and looked up at the two of them.

"Well?" I asked. They looked at each other for a long time, I assumed wondering where to start. Finally Walter looked at me.

"Rickie, I'm dying."

"What?" I whispered. Not Walter, not this sweet guy who'd helped me after Jesse tore my life apart. He was like a second father to me, he couldn't be dying. "What is it?"

"Lung cancer."

"Jesus." I muttered.

"I wanted to earn money so my family can live comfortably after I'm gone, but I didn't know how to do it. Teaching sure wasn't the answer. Then I saw how much meth dealers make and…"

"And, that's where I come in." Jesse said. "He cooks it, I sell it, and we split the profits fifty-fifty. It's the purest stuff ever because Mr. White uses all this chemistry shit-"

"Wait…" I felt the room shrinking. "How pure?"

"The purest! Jesus it's like 99.5% or something crazy like that!"

The pure meth.

It had been coming from Walter and Pinkman this whole time. I felt my head start spinning, how long had this been going on? What was I going to find out next, my mom ran a brothel?! They had been killing all my junkies, they were the reason the DEA was on my ass about everything. I looked up at them, Walter, an old, dying chemistry teacher who looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Then there was Jesse, the white trash wannabe gangster who looked like he smoked half the shit they made.

"Rickie…?" Walter asked. I must have looked a bit stunned at the realization that my high school chemistry teacher was a drug lord. I mean, who the hell wouldn't be? "What's wrong?"

"The DEA has been taking all my dead junkie cases, and they all overdosed on _your_ meth Walter."

"Overdosed?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, they're so used to their meth being cut with something else that they're overdosing on it and dying. Jesus Christ I've had at least ten in the past week alone." I pressed my face into my hands again. This wasn't happening. Any moment know I'd wake up back in my bed and the whole thing would just be a bad dream. It had to be.  
But I knew this was too twisted to be a dream as I looked back up at the two of them. "So who are the dead guys in the R.V.?" I asked. If we weren't going to get caught we had to move before the decomposition began.

"Well we were cooking and Mr. White was riding me to get more onto the street so I brought in the two out in the R.V.-"

"They tried to kill us Rickie, we just defended ourselves." Walter promised.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered into my palms.

"So, are we going to burn them or dump them in the river or…?" I looked up at Walter, who immediately regretted his question. "Sorry, it's just; you're the expert in this field." I sighed.

"We've got to melt them."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"With Hydrochloric acid, it'll melt every bone, hair, tooth; all the evidence will be gone."

"Have you ever…had a case like that?" Jesse asked. I nodded. "Jesus. Who was it?"

"Some guy who wacked his wife and her lover then was trying to dispose of the bodies. We caught him halfway through the wife. It wasn't pretty." I said quietly.

"So, should we just get started then?" Walter asked, obviously a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. I opened my mouth to answer, but my phone went off. I quickly pulled it out and answered.

"CSI Haddock."

"Rickie, we might have a break in the dead junkie cases." Ross said. I looked up at Jessie and Walt with huge eyes. They might have already screwed themselves over.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Out in the desert, I'll send the address to your phone."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hey Rickie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to get these bastards, I promise." I swallowed nervously. I already had them, but I had to help them, I didn't have a choice.

"Yeah we are." I said and then quickly hung up. "They're on to you." I said.

"What?!" Jesse hollered. He lunged at me, pinning my arms to the couch. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" I barked, trying to get away from him and this situation that was way too familiar. Finally Walter pulled him off.

"Rickie, what do you mean?" He asked panicking.

"That was my boss, he said he got a break in the junkie case, now what did you guys leave at the crime scene?"

"Jesus, their car and…" Walters's eyes got huge. "The mask."

"What mask?" I demanded.

"One of the gas masks from the high school, we use it to cook." He finished.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. "You took it from the school?"

"I took most of our equipment from the school." He admitted.

"Fuck." I said simply.

"What? We wiped the name off it." Jesse said.

"They can still use gases to make the name reappear. Jesse, did you touch anything in the car?"

"I don't think so." I sighed.

"I'll do what I can." I said. "But you guys may already be fucked."

"Shit." Jesse said.

"I'd better get out of here before they find something." I said, standing up. "Start on the bodies and I'll be back as soon as I can." I started towards the door only to see Jesse following me. The second I was far enough that Walter wouldn't hear us he looked at me for a long time.

"Look." He said. "I know that… that night I mean, I shouldn't have…"

"Save me your half assed apology for destroying my life." I growled. His eyes turned cold as they snapped back to mine.

"If you fuck us over Rickie I swear to God I will make your life so fucking miserable that that night will seem like a dream."

"Bite me Pinkman." I snarled. "I would fuck you over in a second, but I would _never_ do that to Walter." He held my glare for a while longer before he opened the door.

"Get out."

"Gladly." I stepped outside, taking off my coat and slipping on my CSI jacket, which I always keep in the bag on my bike. I looked back to see Pinkman looking at me in the doorway. I slipped on my helmet, flipping him off before I hit the gas and tore away from his house.

As I drove way out to the desert I couldn't help but think back to that night again, the long miles letting my mind wander.

_"Rickie." I turned my head to see Jesse smiling at me. "I assume you finished White's chemistry homework."___

_"Yeah." I said, god I loved his eyes, they were so blue I could just look into them forever.___

_"You should let me see it tomorrow during math." I rolled my eyes as he handed me a drink.___

_"Would it kill you to do your own homework for once Jesse?"___

_"Well I'd come over to your house so you could help me, but your parents aren't exactly my biggest fans." He said. I let out a long sigh. My parents hated Jesse with every fiber of their beings. They said he was a loser and forbid me from ever seeing him. I hadn't told them that he'd be here at the party tonight because they wouldn't have let me go. They actually didn't know I was at a party at all, they thought I was at my friend Lizzie's house.___

_"I think I can let you look it over in math tomorrow."___

_"Thanks Rickie." I smiled as I took a sip from the red plastic cup.___

_Mistake one.___

_"Hey Rickie!" I turned to see Dean Andrews, the party thrower and running back on the football team, walk over to Jesse and I. "What are you doing hanging out with this loser?" He said, looking at Jesse. "How did you even get in here Pinkman?"___

_"Front door." He grumbled. I sighed, Jesse and I were such good friends because him being a stoner and difficult with everyone and me being two years younger than everyone we both were outcasts who found each other. People were always making fun of me because my boobs weren't as big as the other girls, everyone called me 'kid' and 'baby' because I had skipped fifth and sixth grade and was a senior at sixteen. So naturally when Dean had invited me to one of his super exclusive parties I had been thrilled, telling Jesse all about it. He had said something about showing up to make sure no one messed with me and I had given him Dean's address.___

_Mistake two.___

_"Rickie, why don't you come outside with me?"___

_"Okay." I said, caught up in Dean's warm brown eyes. "Bye Jesse!" I said, turning and giving him a small wave. He just pressed his lips together, watching me go. Dean slipped his arm around me as walked me out to the patio.___

_"So." He said. "Why do you hang out with that loser?" I sighed.___

_"He's actually really nice if you get to know him." I promised.___

_"Yeah, so are feral animals, but that doesn't mean you try. You do know he does meth right?"___

_"That's a rumor." I said.___

_"You shouldn't hang out with people like him. He's a time bomb." I sighed.___

_"At least he talks to me." I muttered.___

_"Hey." I looked up at Dean. "I know everyone's been kind of horrible to you and I'm sorry. But I'm trying to make up for it." I sighed.___

_"I just get sick of getting called 'kid' all the time."___

_"Well, you're not a kid." He assured me.___

_"Thanks."___

_"Everyone's just jealous because you're ridiculously smart and shit. You'll probably be a rocket scientist or something."___

_"I actually want to go into nursing." I admitted. He chuckled.___

_"I might have to break my leg or something then." I blushed as he looked at me. God he was so cute.___

_"Please don't do that." I said. "I don't think the UW football coach would like that much."___

_"Man it's going to be weird not being here next year. It rains so much in Seattle."___

_"You can always transfer to ASU or something."___

_"Too bad UW football is way better." He said. He looked at me for a long time before he spoke again. "I'm going to really miss you Rickie."___

_"I'm going to miss you too Dean." I said. He licked his lips and started to lean towards me and I blushed. A boy was going to kiss me. I felt my heart fluttering as he finally pressed his lips to mine.___

_Mistake three.___

_I was pretty sure he was drunk since he reeked like booze and his friends cheered from inside as he pulled away. Not exactly how I pictured my first kiss, but it was amazing. I blushed again as he bit his lip. He was about to say something else, but I heard Jesse's voice.___

_"Dude, back the fuck off." We turned to see Jesse standing there, glaring down Dean with icy eyes.___

_"I don't remember you two being an item." Dean said, standing toe to toe with Jesse and glaring him down.___

_"We're not, but I know exactly why you want her drunk you damn pretty boy. Now back the fuck off." Dean let out a short angry breath and looked back at me.___

_"When you get your boyfriend out of here I'll be inside." Dean vanished back into the mob of people and I glared Jesse down.___

_"What the Hell?" I demanded.___

_"He's trying to get in your pants." Jesse said simply.___

_"So? Maybe I want him in my pants."___

_"Rickie, we both know that's bullshit." He snapped. I sighed, he was right. I wanted to wait until I was married to lose my virginity, one of the thousands of things I'd confided in Jesse. I looked back up into his brilliant blue eyes.___

_And that was the last thing I remembered._

I quickly dismounted from my bike, trying to shake out the ghosts with my hair as I walked up to Ross. "So what happened?" I asked, pulling on some rubber gloves.

"We've got a car and a gas mask in the middle of the desert, I have no idea what happened." He admitted. "But the DEA is on their way, along with your favorite person in the whole wide world."

"Please God no. Not Schrader, not today." I said, pressing my hands to my face. As if I needed something else to deal with today. "Can I see the mask?"

"Sure, follow me." I quickly walked over to see the intern photographing the car.

"Feeling better?" I asked, he turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, thank you." He said. I nodded as Ross chuckled.

"Rickie, this is our newest member of the CSI family, CSI Andrews." I smiled and extended my hand.

"We've met." His eyes were so dark they almost seemed black as he smiled at me. I nodded. I'd love to be polite but I had to make sure I got whatever prints Walter might have left on that mask off as soon as possible. I grabbed one of the cameras and walked over to it, photographing it a few times before picking it up and looking at it. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see Ross helping Andrews with something as I quickly wiped what fingerprints I saw off the mask, praying no one else had seen them. I felt sick, I was hindering justice all because Walter knew about-

"HADDOCK!" I sighed and set the mask back down, turning to see Hank Schrader glaring at me from the other side of the tape.

"What the Hell do you want?" I growled.

"I came to see if this could be tied in with my meth case.

"Well I haven't seen any meth Hank, if I do I'll let you know." I snapped, photographing the mask a few more times.

"Have you processed the car yet?"

"Nope. I just got here."

"Having a sleepover at the chief's house?" That was fucking _it_. I marched over to him and got straight in his face as he and his partner laughed at me.

"Look here you ugly, stupid, egotistical loudmouth ass; all I want to do is my god damn job! Now you and your little boyfriend get the fuck out of my face, the fuck out of my crime scene, and the _FUCK OUT OF NEW MEXICO!_" His partner looked a little stunned, I'm sure Andrews and Ross did too, but Schrader just chuckled and walked over to the car without a word. He banged around a few times before he chuckled.

"Bingo." He emerged with a bag of the same meth that Jesse and Walter had been spreading through Albuquerque like wildfire. "This is now a DEA case Haddock, so how about you get the fuck out of _my_ crime scene?"  
If this was a DEA case now then I wouldn't know what else they found of Jesse and Walter's stuff. I wouldn't know about any leads they got from the mask or from the car. In short

We were totally fucked.


End file.
